


[BlakeBruce][Batman:The Dark Knight Rises]鸳鸯蝴蝶梦

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Batman:The Dark Knight Rises 同人文 [1]
Category: The Dark Knight Rises
Genre: BlakeBruce, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 蝶梦庄生，蝶乎？梦乎？
Relationships: John Blake & Bruce Wayne, John Blake/Bruce Wayne
Series: Batman:The Dark Knight Rises 同人文 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109132





	[BlakeBruce][Batman:The Dark Knight Rises]鸳鸯蝴蝶梦

[BlakeBruce][Batman:The Dark Knight Rises]鸳鸯蝴蝶梦  
M. Butterfly  
注：原作：《Batman:The Dark Knight Rises》  
Cp：Robin John Blake/Bruce Wayne  
是电影《蝙蝠侠黑暗骑士三部曲》之《黑暗骑士崛起》的鸟蝠。  
话说这个Robin，人家名字（legal name）就叫Robin啊。

鸳鸯蝴蝶梦  
山岑重重，水幕沉沉，蝙蝠掠影，平台渐升。  
年轻的Blake沿着缓缓升起的平台且行且观，静静地探究着蝙蝠洞的一石一土一草一木。  
忽然，仿佛是踏到了什么机关，在Blake诧异的目光中，一个存放着Batman制服的透明柜子缓缓从寒冷刺骨的潭水中升起，慢慢开启柜门。  
Blake小心翼翼地探出手轻轻触碰那身墨染如玄的制服，却又。。。缓缓放下。。。  
不，他还。。。不能。。。  
他做不到。。。  
他永远都不可能成为Batman。。。  
虽然Bruce Wayne告诉过他，‘Batman可以是任何人’；Commissioner Gordon也说过，‘人们知道是谁拯救了哥谭’；但是他就是放不下，释怀不了。  
Batman为哥谭付出了一切，他不能。。。不该。。。是这种结局。。。  
他应该活下去。。。  
更何况，现在的他。。。也确实没什么资格来继承他的衣钵。  
他就只是个离职警察，还只是个菜鸟；除了一腔热血和一丁点机灵劲以外，无论是体术、谋略还是历练、眼界，都甚是稀微；初出茅庐的自己，又何德何能来承他衣钵呢？  
他。。。不知道。。。自己能不能做到。。。  
能不能独当一面、独自面对哥谭的风谲云诡。。。  
这不公平。  
他需要。。。他的导师。。。  
他需要。。。Batman。。。  
耿耿于怀心潮澎湃的Blake，疲惫地靠在制服柜子上，伴随着暮霭沉沉倦鸟归林，缓缓堕入梦乡。

寒潭冬月，叶影丛斜，潺湲融雪，鸳鸯蝴蝶。  
镜花水月谁先觉，似幻如真已不知。  
一阵脚步声由远及近缓缓而至。  
似睡非睡似醒非醒的Blake，不情不愿地睁开困倦的双目，却见眼前一袭隐隐约约幽幽暗暗的玄影真真假假虚虚幻幻。  
那是。。。Batman。  
他就那样冷冷地看着，未做一言，不知是真是幻。。。  
但是沉堕梦中如履薄冰的Blake，却小心翼翼地试探着摘下那人的制服面罩，  
那是Bruce Wayne。  
脸上挂着刻意的笑容，双鬓斑白却难掩其风华绝代。  
是他。  
而他，却风情万种地笑着伏下了头，耳鬓厮磨。

楚云蜀烟销玉融，高唐巫峡彻金炂。琴瑟环佩襄王共，鸳鸯蝴蝶梦郎重。

月明星稀，乌鹊南飞。绕树三匝，何枝可依。  
一阵寒风袭过，Blake赫然惊醒。  
是梦啊。  
但是为何？  
身倦体乏的Blake，强按下心头纷纷扰扰意味杂陈，决定卸下衣物畅游寒潭意图令头脑清醒片刻。  
然而当他随意地解开裤子，却在不经意间发现下身挂着一根斑白的毛发。  
那确实是头发。  
那确实不是他的头发。  
它从何而来？

蝶梦庄生，蝶乎？梦乎？


End file.
